1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a light-emitting device and, more particularly, to a laminated electrical trace within a light-emitting diode (LED) interconnect.
2. Background
A lighting system may include a light-emitting device that is supported by an interconnect. The interconnect may include an electrical trace that transfers power from a power source to the light-emitting device. The electrical trace may be substantially surrounded by molding material. The molding material may be formed around the electrical trace during an insert molding process. During the insert molding process, the electrical trace may be placed in a mold and supported by inserts that hold the electrical trace in the mold. The molding material may be injected into the mold. The molding material may substantially surround the electrical trace except for the portions of the electrical trace in contact with the inserts that hold up the electrical trace. After the molding material is injected into the mold, the inserts may be removed. No molding material may surround the portions of the electrical trace that were in contact with the insert during the insert molding process. As a result, such portions of the electrical trace may not be covered by the molding material and therefore may be exposed to air.
Such exposed portions of the electrical trace may cause problems. For example, such exposed portions of the electrical trace may corrode. As another example, such exposed portions of the electrical trace may be exposed to materials such as thermal grease or epoxy. As yet another example, the electrical trace may short-circuit at high voltages when such exposed portions of the electrical trace are nearby other metallic surfaces. Also, such exposed portions of the electrical trace may affect whether a product complies with certain safety standards (e.g., UL and/or CE). Accordingly, a need exists for improvements that overcome problems associated with such exposed portions of the electrical trace.